The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing granular material having a tendency to form lumps, comprising a container at the bottom of which an outlet opening is provided, and wherein one or more wings are provided at the bottom and are movable in such a way that the lower surfaces of the wings may sweep over the bottom at least at the area of the outlet opening, and wherein a guide baffle is arranged in the container over the path of movement of the wing or wings.
An apparatus of this kind is known from Danish patent specification No. 40.719. The guide baffle of this known apparatus is positioned above the opening in the bottom and parallel with the bottom of the container along the full extent of the guide baffle.